joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Swut (Non-Wanked)
|-|Lethal= |-|Base= |-|Pre-Endgame= |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= Summary Swut, AKA sut, is a ultimate thot user who like to post memes and getting banned from shit for her own pleasure what is this kind of fetish? and spreading nosense to anything and everything that she has the right to do or not to do, since rules or meaning do not have a logical sense meaning for her and ber behaviors. Swut is also a former modder, scripter and youtuber but nobody cares and you probably are not giving a shit to what is written here, then simply scroll the page down Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | High Memetic | Useless ''' '''Name: Swut Origin: Gender: Female Age: Around 20's physically, like 500's biologically Classification: Human????????????? Android????????? super thot Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Swut=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self Destruction, Soul Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Regeneration (High), Creation, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can survive after being removed from a system), Immortality (Type 1, 6 & 7) and Possession (Swut can survive with indefinitely time as long as she have possessed/killed a living being or absorved their energy. Can transfer her consciousness to any living being after she was been killed), Mind Manipulation, Seduction (Can seduct any living beings, decreasing their resistance and causing immobility), Telekinesis, Hacking, Invisibility, Berserk Mode, Vibration Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Invulnerability, Healing, Absorption, Potential Instant Resurrection, Damage Reflection, Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Explosion Manipulation, Mind Control, Homing Attack, Energy Projection, Gravity Manipulation , Electricity Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Information Analysis, Chains, Holographic Image Creation, Stealth Mastery |-|With Memes/SMB=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Toonforce, Regeneration (High, Likely God-Like), Flight, Afterimage Creation, Energy, Sealing, Forcefield Creation, Superior Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Plot Manipulation and Toon Force (Via Memes) , Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Acausality, Immortality (Type 6), Resistance Negation, Power Negation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Internet Manipulation, Meme Manipulation, Universe Manipulation, Hax Negation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, invisibility, Text Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Existence Erasure, Nonexistent Physiology, Non-Corporeal, Memory Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Wood Manipulatio, Meme Negation, Immunity to Meme Manipulation, Immunity to elemental types, Data Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Eletricity Manipulation, Paper Manipulation, Cringe Immunity, Weeb Manipulation, Discord Manipulation, Hacking, Smoke Manipulation, Existence Manipulation, Transmutation, Transformation, Illusion Creation, Card Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Photoshop Manipulation, Edition Manipulation, Sony Vegas Manipulation, Fraps Manipulation, Desktop Manipulation, Meme Creation, Meme Summoning, Meme Erasure, Meme Warping, Life Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Pencil Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Weapon Summoning, Meme Summoning, Shitposting Creation, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can survive after being removed from a system) 'Attack Potency: Mountain Level | High Memetic (Can trade blows with herself, can create clones, with memes she can enter on and be fucking high HYPED no shit, Can trade blows with those who can harm her, her memes are so nice that it can get any type of people salty triggered as fuck to the point the person will hate (or love) she forever because Swut is really fucking and is impossible to not love she (maybe),' Christian even said Swut is Charming because she indeed is. Can casually say the F-Word without opening her mouth or typing it. But, To be fair, you have to have a very high IQ to understand Swut. Her humor is extremely wtf, and without a solid grasp of theoretical physics most of the nosense will go over the dummy eyes. There's also Swut's charming phrases, which is deftly woven into hes characterisation- her personal philosophy draws heavily from Something Else literature, for instance. Real men understand this stuff; they have the intellectual capacity to truly appreciate the depths of these bullshit that she says, to realise that they're not just "what the fuck are u saying men watf"- they say something deep about LOVE. As a consequence people who dislike Swut truly ARE people who deslike Swut.- of course they wouldn't appreciate, for instance, the humour in Swut's existential catchphrase "BRUH," which itself is a cryptic reference to Bruh Sound Effect #2. I'm smirking right now just imagining one of those addlepated simpletons scratching their heads in confusion as Gabe Newell puts 75% discount on steam plataform. What fools.. how I like them.' | Useless as fuck because why not Speed: Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed, Omnipresent with memes and creation, fast as fuck boi when chasing her loves, becomes even more faster when on Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Can carry and destroy the basement) Striking Strength: Mountain Class | High Memetic Class (Can harm other shitposters by using her nosense, can trade blows using high satured quality 2019 hd memes with little to no effort ) | Useless (wtf are u doin' sut?) Durability: High Memetic Level (Can tank memes, can survive Discord bugs, can casually resist high levels of shitposts without any effort, can tank being banned from various servers at once without getting tired, Can resist the DADDY for a long period of time) ''' '''Stamina: Superhuman, Limitless with the SMB Range: Outversal/60 meters with the SMB, At least Internet+ with shitposts Standard Equipment: ' Supreme_book.png|The Book *'Supreme Meme Book: The Supreme meme book is a special book used by the true god shitposters. It can only be see by it users and can also only be erased by another book of the same type. It allow the user to summon and create any type of meme they want, either to protect, attack or use it as a defensive. The range of the book is Outversal for using and track. However, for combat, the effective range is at least 60 meters, turning it less powerfull is said range if surpassed. Some users with Meme Resistance may develop a immunity to the track, requiring physical contact by the master of it with the victim in order to do a effect or harm them. Users can also enchant any type of weapons with the book, turning it even more powerful. Intelligence: Gifted. To be fair, Swut may have high IQ to understand herself. The humour is extremely nosen-''...'' Weaknesses: Swut need to kiss and absorb the opponent's soul to maintain her positive, otherwhise she will be rlly tired out and her thot instinct will burn her to the point she cant do shit. Swut cant resist manly targets, altrough she can tank the DADDY Key: Swut | With Memes (Current) | tuwS WtF ArE u DoIng Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Christian Higdon (Reality) Christian's Profile Category:Waifus Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Thicc Category:Breast Users Category:Gods Category:God Category:Supreme Beings Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Internet Category:Discord Category:Real Life Category:Memes Category:Best Waifu Category:Has All The Waifus Category:Killed All Your Waifus Category:Waifu slayer Category:Game Characters Category:Time Users Category:Fire Users Category:Bullet Hell Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Toon Force Category:Toon Force Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:RPG Users Category:Super Memetic Tier Category:Magma Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Water Users Category:Gun Users Category:Omniprescence Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Hunters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Existence Erasers Category:Void Users Category:Cringe Users Category:Flight Users Category:Flight Category:WTF Category:Wood Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Best Girl Category:Sexy Japanese Girls Category:Inapplicable Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Chain Users Category:Acausal Category:Acausal Characters Category:Badasses Category:Badass Category:Ultimate Badasses Category:The TRUE God of Badassery Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Summoners Category:Serial Killers Category:Good Characters Category:Don't mess with him Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Broken Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Character Category:Good, Evil or Neutral Characters Category:Sexy Category:Androids Category:Machines Category:Aliens Category:Sealing Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Explosives Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Cosmic Beings Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Females Category:Female Category:Canon Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Goddesses Category:Memory Users Category:Data Users Category:Geniuses Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Evil Characters Category:Stone Walls Category:Roblox Category:Profile Users Category:SMB Users Category:Gamers Category:Tier 7 Category:Pacifists Category:Thot Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:Beyond Omnipotence Category:Omnipotence Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:HAX HAX HAX HAX HAX AHX XAH Category:Hax Users Category:Fuck Hax Category:Non-Existing Characters Category:Immortality Users